


First Mix, First Friend, First Relationship

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Now that Rinku's returned from Africa, Muni has a lot of thinking to do about her feelings towards her first friend.
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	First Mix, First Friend, First Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I'm on the D4DJ train. It's happening. How is Muni/Rinku not a tag already? How is Muni as a CHARACTER not a tag already? Disgraceful.

In a way, Muni’s life had already been separated into three arcs, and they all surrounded one person: Rinku Aimoto. The first arc was her very early childhood, when she and Rinku were friends. Despite being complete opposites in terms of personality, the two of them clicked more than she did with any of the other kids. Somehow, Rinku just got her, and it was her encouragement and praise of Muni’s art that led her to becoming the great artist she was in the present day.

The second arc was the near-decade she spent without Rinku. Though she didn’t bother admitting it, Rinku had been her only friend when she was young. When her family moved to Africa, it broke her heart in ways her younger self didn’t understand. Rinku didn’t leave her thoughts, though. While Rinku was gone, she put her all into her art, and it paid off. She posted her art online, and had gotten a decent following because of it. That likely wouldn’t have happened without Rinku’s encouragement.

As far as she was concerned, there would only be two arcs in her life: pre and post Rinku. That was why she had been so surprised to have Rinku return to her life. One day she was just a normal high schooler with immense artistic talent. The next, she found her friend back in the school, and soon she had been thrust into the world of Doing that Rinku had thrown herself into seemingly at random. It was insanity, but… if it was with Rinku, she wouldn’t complain too much.

So now she was in her third arc: the post-post Rinku arc. It was an arc of extreme peaks and valleys. She felt happier than she would ever admit getting to spend time with Rinku again. Seeing her geek out and dance around about some new song was silly, but it was sweet and just extremely familiar. Plus, having someone there physically to compliment her art stroked her ego nicely.

On the other hand, spending each school day with Rinku meant she had to contend with others taking her attention and affection, particularly Maho. Whether it was her, Rei, or any other person at the school, she was always annoyed seeing them talk to Rinku. They acted like they had known her forever when they hadn’t! She was the one who had been friends with her the longest. It wasn’t her fault that she had moved to Africa!

Throughout all of that, there was one thing that remained annoyingly stuck in her mind. She remembered so much of her time with Rinku, even if it had been unfortunately short. While Rinku did remember her as well, she didn’t know how much of that time they spent together Rinku remembered. Did she remember that she had been the inspiration behind her becoming an artist?

It was something that had been stuck in her mind ever since the two of them had truly reconnected in Cafe Vinyl. Despite the constant compliments sent her way about her art, she hadn’t yet heard Rinku mention things from a decade ago. Would she really forget something so important? It made her feel weird to think about.

They were getting more popular around the school, but that also meant she didn’t get much time with just her and Rinku. Maho and Rei were always there, which meant she had to sit there silently and deal with Rinku lavishing them with attention. It was so annoying! Why couldn’t she have time with only her and Rinku? Why was she always too scared to bring it up herself?

One evening, she found herself alone at Cafe Vinyl, sitting at a table and drawing in her sketchbook. It was nice to have some time to herself, though she felt a lump forming in her throat at the thought of the others getting unlimited access to Rinku. As much as she tried to shake it off, she continued to be mired in those unhelpful thoughts.

It was quiet enough that she could hear the door opening above the jazz coming from the record player behind the counter. She didn’t bother looking up, putting all her focus on her sketchbook. Of course, it would be easier to not think of Rinku if she was drawing anything but her. Sighing deeply, she put down her pencil and looked at the drawing of Rinku in front of her. It was a near-perfect representation of Rinku as she was now, with a few romanticized choices from what she remembered when they were kids.

She heard a voice close to her, as well as the scraping of a chair being pulled back. “Whatcha drawing, Muni-chan?” She let out a little surprised squeak, whipping her head up to see Rinku sitting herself down right next to her. With the exact lack of decorum she was known for, she was already pressing her face into her sketchbook. “Ooh, is that me?!”

“W-Well who else would it be?!” She yanked the sketchbook away from Rinku, knocking her pencil onto the floor. Her pout was devastating, but she was more annoyed with herself than Rinku. Grumbling, she put her sketchbook back down on the table to grab her pencil. Just as she thought, when she got back up, it was in Rinku’s hands again.

“This is so good! It looks just like me!” Again she was hitting Muni with praise, and she started to blush. It always felt good to get compliments from her. “Are you drawing all of us for a concert poster?” She started to flip through the sketchbook, an action Muni would’ve raged at if anyone else was doing it. There were no more sketches of the rest of the group, though.

“No, it’s… just you.” She clutched her pencil tightly in her hand, making indents in her palm. “Do you…” She swallowed thickly, knowing that there was no going back if she finished the sentence that was hanging off the tip of her tongue. “Do you know why I’m an artist?”

“Because you’re so good at it?” Rinku slapped the sketchbook back down, leaving it on the sketch of herself. “I mean, you’ve always been an amazing artist! Remember when we were kids, and you would draw things in the sand? I mean, that’s crazy! I can barely trace, you know? That’s- Muni-chan?” She stopped reminiscing, eyes widening as she saw tears leaking down Muni’s cheeks. “Why are you crying?”

“It’s because of you, you idiot! I pursued this passion because of you!” She wasn’t sure when she started crying: there were just tears falling down her face unbidden. “If you hadn’t… If you hadn’t encouraged me when we were kids, I would have never done this!” She threw her pencil down, listening to it clatter on the table. “You don’t even know how important you are to me!”

Her sudden outburst shocked Rinku, who looked like she had been slapped across the face. It even stopped the music, as the bartender lifted the needle off the record. “I just... want you to pay attention to me more. You come back after all these years, and you spend so much time with Maho and Rei. We’re supposed to be best friends.” She wiped at her eyes, her face burning with embarrassment and what she had just admitted.

“But we are best friends!” Rinku said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Why would I forget you just because I have other friends? I recognized you when I first saw you spying on us in this cafe.” Smiling, she leaned over in her chair and wrapped her arms around Muni. “We’re always going to be best friends, Muni-chan! I promise.”

“Y-You’d better not be lying,” Muni whimpered, leaning into Rinku’s embrace. It had been so long since she had gotten a hug from Rinku, and it made her feel happy. She scooted to the edge of her chair to get deeper into the hug, not wanting to be let go of. “I wouldn’t be doing this without you, Rinku.”

“That makes me so happy to hear.” Rinku lifted her head to beam at Muni, and Muni was struck by how beautiful she looked in that situation. It wasn’t that Rinku was unattractive, but when had she gotten so pretty? While she was lost in her thoughts, Rinku took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her.

“Wh-What do you think you’re doing?! You don’t just kiss someone out of the blue like that!” In what was becoming a common occurrence around Rinku, she blushed deeply, even going so far as to hide her face.

“You don’t? Then what are you supposed to do?” Rinku looked genuinely confused. What kind of things had she been taught in Africa?

“You have to at least ask a girl first if you’re not dating them. This is standard stuff, Rinku. How do you not know this?” She pressed her hands against her cheeks, feeling the warmth radiating off of them. Then she touched her lips, feeling the same sort of warmth. Goodness, this girl…

“Well, you’re kind of the first person I’ve kissed.” Rinku laughed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Then she suddenly snapped to attention, having been hit by a thought. “So if we were dating, then I could kiss you whenever I wanted?”

“I… suppose so.” She could tell where Rinku was going with that train of thought, but she wouldn’t dare put any hope in it. Not until it was being explicitly told directly to her face.

“Perfect! Why don’t we go out then? Then we can kiss all we want!” Leave it to Rinku to just blurt such an idea out there. It made her laugh despite the embarrassment. This really was the same Rinku she had known so long ago, after all these years apart.

“That’s not how it works, dummy. You have to ask me out, and then I get to decide whether or not I want to.” She crossed her arms and put on her cutest pout, but she knew that if it was Rinku asking, she would never say no. It all depended on if her dummy of a best friend actually asked properly.

“Ooh, okay, okay! Muni-chan, will you go out with me?” To Muni’s surprise, there was no silliness in her tone or anything that could construe the question as a joke. It was serious, and it felt like it came right from the heart. It wasn’t a coincidence that it hit her in the heart too.

“Of course I’ll go out with you.” Her affirmative answer made Rinku clap her hands happily. She immediately kissed Muni again, and this time Muni didn’t push her away. They were dating now, and she couldn’t think of anything better than that. She was getting to kiss Rinku, and no one else would get that privilege. How could she be anything but happy?

Obviously, Rinku was happy too, and she only had one way she could probably express that. “Happy…” She got on her feet, pulling Muni up as well. Her hand was being gripped tight, meaning there was no escape as she was pulled away from the tables and forced to spin in a circle. “Around!”

“Rinku! Let me go!” She cried out, but she was also laughing. She didn’t know when she started laughing, but she didn’t want to stop. She didn’t want to let go of Rinku’s hand, and she didn’t want to stop getting to taste her lips. There were so many good things about her life, and they all seemed to be tied to the smiling girl standing in front of her.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
